The invention concerns a steering block for the final phase of a guided projectile fired from a barrel weapon. These projectiles, for the purpose of combating pin point targets over very great distances, must receive a correcting impulse in the final phase of their flight path in order to hit the pin point target. Steering blocks are used for this purpose and must, despite the highest acceleration and temperature requirements, have extremely reliable operation and the smallest possible size, so that they can be housed in projectiles having conventional caliber values of 155 mm or 203 mm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steering block which fulfills these requirements.